Zach the fox new home
by Zachory wolf
Summary: Zach is a teen with no friends. But when his grandfather give his mom the family farm out side of Knothole. Can Sonic, Tails,Fiona, and the others help him out of depression.(Fiona is tails older sister in this)
1. the move

Disclaimer: I do not own sonic and the gang. I only own Zach and his family.

In a city of the acorn kingdom a family of snow foxes were putting boxes in to a moving truck. A teenager walks out of the house.

(Zach's pov)

"Mom why are we leaving again.?" I ask.

"Because we need a change of scenery, and your grandfather gave us his old house. " Mom says

Sighing I put my guitar in the truck. Why am I upset its not like i have friends. I'm just the "creepy depressed" kid at school. None of the girls talks to me. Except my mom and little sister Lilly. I'm always bullied by the football team. I should be happy. But I'm not. I get into the truck and sigh.

'This is going to be a long trip.' I think to myself as I put in my ear buds. I look at my Playlist and play please don't jump by Tokyo hotel. As I watch the countryside go by I start to nod off.

(Time skip 4 hours)

"Big brother wake-up. " My sister Lilly says.

" Huh what time is it?" I ask.

"Noon sweetie, we are coming up to are new town." Mom says.

I look out the window of the truck I see a small town. And a sign saying ' Welcome to knothole!' In big red letters. Nothing like the city, they have one market, a candy shop, a barber shop, a police station, fire station, a elementary school, high school. Then you have the houses that that's surround that area. Towards the edge of town we pull into a winding driveway.


	2. Flashback,first day of school part 1

disclaimer I do not own sonic the heghog and gang. I do own Zach and his family. Remember that this is my first fanfiction. So please be nice. Also 'bla bla ' is thought an "bla bla" is speech.

The flashback, and the first day of school Part 1

The house is a old Victorian style. The large windows and columns make me feel like I was in the 1800s.

"Well what do you think?" Mom asked

"It's beautiful!" Lilly squealed.

"Mom is this where you grew up? I ask puzzled.

"Yes Zach this is where I grew up and where you where born." Mom says.

"So your telling me that this is my hometown. Cool. I always wanted to be a country kid" I say sarcastically.

"Know this is the reason you have no friends Zach. Your always so negative." Mom says.

"Thank you for ponting out my flaws again mom." I say grabbing my bagges and turning around storming towards the house.

"Mommy you made Zach even more sad." Lilly says as I storm away.

I run up the stairs to the room that strangely has my name on it. I slam the door, unpack my things. I stop at a picture of my dad. He is in his army uniform. I hold it close to my chest and begin to cry. My dad was the only one how truly understood me. But he went MIA in the war with the Kitsuin Kingdom. I was only five years old at the time and lilly was only three months old at the time. I remember the day that two officer in army uniforms came to my house.

(flashback ten years ago)

It was two days after my birthday. I had just turned six years old. My mom was in the kitchen feeding Lilly. I was in the living room playing with the toys grandma gave me. Whene I heard a kock on the door.

"Zach, sweety can you get the door?" Mom asked.

"Yes mommy."

I run up to the door and opened it. There stood a man and woman in army uniforms. The man said

"Is this the residence of the Jackson family?"

"Yes sir it is." I say.

"Is your mother home?" The lady asks.

"Yes I will get her for you if you like. Mom there are two people in army uniforms at the door for you!" I yell.

Mom comes into the liveing room with Lilly on her hip.

"Ma'me I am sorry to tell you this, but your husband went missing in action on the date of August 3, 2005." He say sadly.

"YOUR LYEING. HIS COMMING HOME IN TWO WEEKS LIKE HE PROMISED!" I screamed at them with tears running down my face.

Mom fell to her knees crying my fathers name.

"No,no,no. Eric you promised yobyu wuold come home."

"Ma'em your husband is at the top of are list to find. Just have Fath. " the lady said.

(End flashback)

It has been ten years since that day. And eight years since the war ended. And P.O.W.s are still being released. The king of the Kitsuin Kingdom died and his son wanted only piece between the kingdoms. He agreed to return all P.O.W.s to the Acorn kingdom. My father is still yet to come home. I stand up and walk over to my bed. lieing down I curl my self in to a ball and cry my self to sleep.

(The next morning)

*knock, knock.*

"Zach get up. Time to get ready for school."

"Okay mom I'm up.*yawn* I'll be down in an minute." I say groggily.

I got up put my dads picture on my nightstand. Walking to my dresser I grab my clothes for the day. My outfit consist of black pants, black boots, black long sleeve shirt, and my black hoodie. I grad my backpack and skateboard, and head out of my room, down the stairs, and in to the dining room.

"Mom I'll eat at school. See you later." I say running out the boor.

"If you get lost just ask the sheriff for a ride. Love you, see you after school. And Zach."

"Yeah mom?"

"Try to make some friends. You need some people to have fun with." She says.

"Okay mom I'll try."

Exiting the house. I run down the driveway. Reaching the sidewalk I hop on my skateboard use the hill to gain speed.

'Just a nother day in hell. This school will just be the same as the others. No need to make a target out of my self. The techer will do that for me. Hehe.' I think to my self.

As I skate along I notice people staring at me. I just shrug and continue on my way to school. The sound of police sirens stop me. I look over and a cop car is pulling up beside me.

"Is there a problem Officer?" I ask as the window rolls down.

"Your new in town right boy?" The Officer asks

"God i hate when people answer a question with a question." I mumble. "Yes Officer I am new in town." I answer.

"Okay son. Your headin in the direction. If your lookin for the school. Hop in to the passenger side seat and I'll show your where the school is." He says.

"Thanks Officer..." I say

"Names Amadeus, Amadeus Prower." Officer Prower says.

Amadeus is a fox with red and brown fur, he has blue eyes, and his hair is combed to one side. His facial structure is sharp. His eyes are kind and soft. He gives off this ora that you can trust him with your life. His uniform is your standard police officer uniform.

"Thank you Officer Prower." I say as I git in the car.

"No problem. Say whats your name kid?"

"Jackson, Zachory Eric Jackson."

"Do you know Eric J. Jackson?"

"Yes sir, he's my father." I say looking bown at the floor.

"Really so do you know where he is. He's an old friend of mine." Officer Prower says

"He's MIA, Sir." I say on the verge of tears.

"Hay,hay,hay, it's okay I'm sure he'll be home soon. " Officer Prower says trying to comfort me.

We pull up to the school and he parks the car.

"I'll take you to the office and the your class."

"Thank you." I say pulling me self together.

We walk in to the billing and he opens the door to the office. I go and sit in a chair by the door. This offie is like any other one. It has two administrators desks, with computers on each desk, filing cabinets by each desks, coffee maker, and a counter separating the admin from the visitor, a few inspection posters. That adout it. Oh and a student helper.

"Oh, hi daddy how are you?" The girl asked looking up from a history book.

"I'm good Fiona. I have a new student for you. He needs his schedule, and locker combination." Says Amadeus.

"Sure thing daddy, so whats your name?" She asks me.

"Zach." I say shyly. 'Whats the hell wrong with me. I'm never like this. Why dose she of all girl make me shy.' I think.

"What was that I couldn't hear you?" She says.

My face grow hot. Officer Prower looks at me with a smile that looks like he's trying not to bust his gut.

"My name is Zach." I say a little louder.

"Well Zach i need your last name." She says giggling.

'Is she laughing at me. Why does it hurt me. It never did before.'

"Jackson." I say trying to make my face stop burning.

"Well Zachory Eric Jackson." My ears fold back at my full name. "We ate in all the same classes so I'll show you around." She say to me.

"Please just call me Zach, I don't like my full name." I mumble.

"We have Miss. Prower for history first. So lets go. Oh here is yor locker numder and combination." She says handing me a peace of paper.

"I can leave you with my daughter right? Because I need to get back on patrol." Amadeus inquires.

"Sure, and thank for the ride." I mumble.

"No thanks needed my boy." Say Amadeus. "I'll see you at home Fiona."

"Bye daddy."

He leave the office and heads out the school. Fiona turns to me.

'Uh oh here comes the look of discussed. ' My mind says.

"Ok let git to ckass befor my mom marks me late." Fiona say grad ing her book and rushing twords the door.

"You coming or are you just going to stare at me?" She questions me.

"Oh yeah, sorry im coming." I say frantically trying not to blush.

"Well hurry up will you. You still need to get your books. " she says rushing towards the boor. I follow her out the door, down the hall, past a statue of the King Maximilian. The king of the Acorn kingdom.

"Just a little further." She says to me as we run through the halls.

"Why are we running you mom will understand that your helping a new student. Right?" I ask.

She stops right in front of me causing me to bump in to her, trip and then to slam into the wall hitting my hard.

"Oww what was that for?" I whine, rubbing my head.

"My mom is the one teacher that will give you home work even if your new. Is tell me do you want to miss one minute of her class?" She says with a face like stone.


End file.
